Obsesión fatal
by Aelita222
Summary: Kagami empieza a cambiar desde el día en el que Aomine comienza a salir con Momoi, desde el día en el que Aomine le dice que dejan de ser mejores amigos.[AoKaga]


**Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, sexo, Ooc. Aquí Kagami forma parte del equipo de Touou, aunque tampoco es muy importante.**

 **Las cosas escritas en paréntesis son pensamientos de Kagami.**

* * *

 **Este shot participa en la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook "Aomine x Kagami [Español]" por el #31AoKaDays**

Cada día Kagami lo pensaba, preguntándose como pudieron terminar de aquella forma... Todo iba tan bien, tan perfecto... Hasta que ella lo estropeó.

Desde que Taiga llegó a Japón y entró en el instituto de Touou, la primera semana no había hecho nada más que entrenar en el equipo de baloncesto; no conocía a nadie y sus compañeros de equipo tampoco es que fuesen muy... Agradables por así decirlo, le trataban con algo de desprecio, sobretodo un tipo llamado Aomine, quien parecía creerse el mejor de aquel equipo... O del mundo entero más bien con su ridícula frase de: "El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo". Sus personalidades habían chocado desde un principio y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo o retándose uno contra uno, eso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaban aunque no lo admitiesen. Esas sonrisas de satisfacción cuando ganaban, esos cabreros cuando alguno de los dos perdía...

Al principio se retaban una o dos veces por semana y algunas tardes después de la escuela, pero eso empezó a ser más rutinario y acabaron jugando juntos la mayoría de las tardes, fuese invierno, verano, otoño o primavera, e incluso comenzaron a quedar los fines de semana para hacer otro tipo de cosas, como jugar a videojuegos o ir a ver tiendas de deportes. Pronto los partidos de baloncesto se hicieron mucho más fáciles de ganar gracias a ellos dos, quienes comenzaron incluso a jugar en equipo, eran como dos fieras grandes e imparables. Todavía tenían sus choques, y a veces comenzaban a gritarse en medio de la calle, pero se calmaban echándose unas risas y yendo a jugar básquet.

Kagami al poco tiempo después conoció a Momoi Satsuki, la amiga de la infancia de Aomine y manáger del equipo. Momoi era una persona muy astuta que podía sacar información de lo que fuera, no había ningún reto para ella, cuando hacía su trabajo era fría y calculadora, pero normalmente era una persona muy empalagosa y cariñosa que se preocupaba demasiado de la gente a quien quería, y más aún si se trataba de Aomine, a Aomine podía decirse que le trataba como a un hijo...

Momoi comenzó a quedar con ellos cada vez más seguido, llegando al punto de resultar hasta pesada, pero bueno, eso no era a lo que queríamos llegar; aunque Momoi estuviese con ellos no significaba nada ya que los dos chicos se hacían más caso entre ellos, eso unió más su amistad y un día, dos años después de haberse conocido, arriba, en la azotea del instituto, mientras Aomine estaba tumbado dijo:

-Kagami, idiota -entreabrió un ojo, viendo a su compañero sentado justo al lado suya, estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa... Qué extraño de su parte; Kagami giró su cabeza para mirarle, esperando a que siguiese hablando-. Como decírtelo...

Aomine se alzó del suelo, quedándose sentado, su cara parecía haber cogido cierto rubor.

-¿Qué narices te pasa, Aomine?

-Somos mejores amigos... ¿no? -preguntó de pronto el peliazul.

A partir de aquel día Aomine y Kagami se proclamaron mejores amigos, a partir de aquel día comenzaron a tener más confianza y se prometieron no tener secretos entre ellos, todo, absolutamente todo lo sabían el uno del otro y hasta tenían su propio saludo; los dos juntos se escaqueaban de los entrenamientos y no había dios que los encontrase, y también había días que faltaban a clases para estar más tiempo juntos, hablando, jugando o haciendo cualquier tontería. A pesar de que Aomine tuviera ese carácter suyo tan odioso y orgulloso Kagami podía ver facetas buenas en él que realmente le encantaban hasta el punto, incluso, de producirle placer y satisfacción, descubrió un día como Aomine ayudaba a una señora mayor a cruzar la calle con las bolsas de la compra y Kagami le hizo una foto con el móvil para burlarse después de él, Aomine aquel día se había cabreado muchísimo pero acabó admitiendo que a veces, muy pocas veces, ayudaba a las personas mayores. También hubo otro día, cuando Kagami y Aomine paseaban, que se encontraron a una niña perdida y Daiki la ayudó a buscar su casa; esos pequeños gestos hacían que Kagami apreciase más y más a aquel moreno.

Y desde el día que se hicieron mejores amigos Kagami comenzó a obsesionarse con Aomine .

Aparte de obsesión, aparte de estar pensando en Daiki cada hora y cada minuto del día, de tener tropecientas mil fotos de Aomine en su móvil y otras muchas colgadas en su habitación, de guardar cada una de las conversaciones de WhatsApp que mantenía con él; aparte de todo eso Kagami se había enamorado de aquel peliazul y por eso empezó a tener esa conducta tan obsesiva, aunque no se lo confesó nunca, por vergüenza o miedo tal vez, y a veces el pelirrojo hasta sentía algo de timidez cuando hablaba con Daiki, muchas otras veces se sonrojaba y había momentos en los que se quedaba embobado mirándole, pensado en lo maravilloso que llegaba a ser aquel moreno tan idiota. Parecía que nada ni nadie les podía separar y aunque no fuesen novios Kagami estaba feliz de tenerlo como amigo, como **su** mejor amigo y no soportaría la idea de separarse de él.

Y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar... Aomine le dijo a Taiga que había comenzado a salir con Momoi, que por razones de la vida acabaron gustándose y ahora eran novios, y lo que más le dolió a Kagami fue cuando Aomine le dijo que de ahora en adelante ellos dos no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos, esas palabras cayeron encima del joven pelirrojo como una piedra de mil kilos sobre su cabeza y en ese instante algo cambió en Taiga, algo que despertó en él una faceta completamente desconocida por todos.

Y llegó el día de hoy.

Eran mediados de enero cuando el equipo de Touou jugaba contra el Yosen en un partido amistoso. Touou iba ganando tan solo por un punto y quedaban apenas unos segundos para terminar el partido; Kagami tenía la posesión del balón y Aomine esperaba a que el tigre se lo pasara para encestar y conseguir un triple más, pero no hubo tiempo para más y el pitido final sonó como un canto de sirena para los jugadores del Touou, quienes, victoriosos, no dudaron ni un segundo en ganar. Kagami se acercó corriendo a Aomine para chocar puños y felicitarle por haber hecho un gran partido, el joven pelirrojo mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre al ver aquella cara de felicidad y victoria que mostraba Aomine, pero la sonrisa de Taiga se borró a los pocos segundos de ver como Momoi se lanzaba a los brazos del peliazul y este la cogía abrazándola con todo su cariño, y lo que más odiaba, lo que más furia le daba a Kagami era cuando Momoi y Aomine se besaban... Los labios de Daiki tan solo los podría probar Kagami, nadie más.

" _Maldita puta de pelo rosa, nadie va a quitarme a Aomine y menos tú... Por tu culpa nuestra relación se está jodiendo",_ pensó Kagami, parado, viendo como Aomine se llevaba a Satsuki cogida en brazos hacia los vestidores.

-¡Dai-chan, hemos ganado! Estoy tan feliz... -Momoi estrechó el cuello de Aomine, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Aomine le acarició el pelo.

-¡Oi, tú, idiota, Ahomine! ¡Tenemos que ir al Maji Burguer, me lo prometiste si ganábamos! -gritó Kagami desde lejos, simplemente no podía soportar verles juntos y debía de hacer algo al ver que Aomine había pasado olímpicamente de él después de haber acabado el partido. Aomine giró su cabeza mientras Momoi le observaba también.

-Ahora no, Kagami, tengo planes con Satsuki, en otro momento, ¿está bien? -Aomine parecía hablar sin ganas cuando se dirigió hacia él, su voz era seca y seria, ¿por qué el carácter de Aomine cambió de esa forma? Momoi, por su parte, no dijo nada y le sonrió al peliazul dándole un dulce beso.

Kagami se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, los celos le comían por dentro, no soportaba ver que Aomine estaba tan feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuese él, se habían hecho promesas de que algún día, en la universidad, compartirían piso, de que siempre serían amigos y que nadie les podía separar por ninguna razón, habían prometido siempre mantener el contacto... Tantas promesas y todas ellas parecían que no iban a cumplirse por culpa de aquella pelirrosa. Desde hacía una semana Daiki había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña con Kagami, como más distante, como si ya no le interesase estar con él, como si su amistad estos dos años no hubiese significado nada.

" _Antes solo tenías ojos para mí, Aomine, antes las horas las pasabas divirtiéndote conmigo, ¿por qué eso ha cambiado ahora? ¿Por qué me tratas como a un simple desconocido? Tú lo eres todo para mí... ¿Es que no lo ves, Aomine? ¿No ves lo mucho que te necesito? No puedo permitir que nuestra relación se acabe así como así, y haré cualquier cosa con tal de que tú y yo volvamos a ser los mejores amigos o tal vez... Algo más. Solo yo te puedo hacer feliz, Aomine... Compréndelo, comprende que lo que haré solo será por ti y por nadie más"._

 _-_ ¿Taiga? -la voz de Himuro sorprendió a Kagami haciendo que diese un pequeño respingo. El pelinegro, al ver que Kagami estaba parado ahí como un muñeco sin moverse ni hacer nada, le preocupó por si le pasaba algo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Tatsuya... -Kagami sonrió-. Estoy bien, solo me quedé pensando en... cosas -observó la cara de póker que mostraba su hermano y decidió hacerle una pregunta-. ¿Tienes el teléfono de Momoi?

-¿Eh? Claro que lo tengo, ¿pero para qué lo quieres? -preguntó dudoso-. Si te soy sincero desde que Momoi comenzó a salir con Aomine no he vuelto a hablar con ella, ese imbécil es un tipo demasiado celoso y posesivo y ni siquiera me deja preguntarle nada, aunque bueno... -rió-. Él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-No digas eso de Aomine... -las críticas de su hermano hacia Daiki le molestaron un poco, lo mostró en su voz, pero no lo dijo directamente-. Actuará así solo contigo... Porque yo no veo que sea así con los demás de nuestro equipo, pero lo que necesito es el número de Momoi, ¿me lo das, por favor?

-Sí, está bien, nos vemos fuera en diez minutos -Himuro se despidió de Kagami con la mano para irse a los vestuarios y cambiarse.

Transcurrió una semana desde que Kagami le había pedido el número de la chica a Himuro. Una semana en la cual muchas cosas cambiaron, sobretodo en la vida del pelirrojo; Aomine discutió con él la noche después del partido, ya que el tigre le llamó diciéndole que últimamente, por culpa de Momoi, se estaban separando, y Aomine, harto de las quejas de su amigo, decidió dar por terminada su amistad después de una larga discusión de una hora. Y la obsesión de Kagami por Aomine empeoró aún más, llegando hasta tal punto que incluso daba miedo pensarlo...

" _No, no, no, esa puta pelirrosa no va a quitarme a lo que más quiero, no va a quitarme a Aomine. Nadie lo va a hacer porque él es mío"._

Se hizo una copia de la llave de la casa de Aomine y, en las horas que éste estaba fuera, Kagami aprovechó para entrar y poner mini cámaras instaladas por todas las habitaciones, incluso en el baño. Sabía que los padres de Aomine no estaban, pues se habían ido a la casa de campo de sus abuelos por unos cuantos meses.

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué esto puede ser cosa de locos? Yo pienso que no, creo que más bien es algo que las personas deberían de hacer por amor; si quieres a alguien... ¿Deberías demostrárselo las veinticuatro horas del día, no? Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es tenerlo vigilado, por si algo ocurre; no es malo poder disfrutar de lo que más quieres, ¿verdad? Me gasté una pasta en este equipo de vigilancia, pero... No me arrepiento para nada, así... Así podré siempre tener a Aomine en mi vista, así... Podré disfrutar de él aunque solo sea mirándolo, porque le amo, realmente le amo..."_

" _Le pedí a mi padre más dinero para poder cambiarme de casa... Adivina a donde fui a vivir, ¡exacto! Me mudé muy cerca de tu casa, Aomine, quiero tenerte lo más próximo posible a mí. Vives en una zona muy tranquila, pero tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, aunque yo... Yo estoy cada minuto de mi vida con un ojo puesto en ti, ¿sabes? Sé lo que haces cada hora, sé a dónde vas cuando sales, ¿y cómo lo sé? Porque te sigo, nunca has notado mi presencia porque siempre vas con esa puta pelirrosa, ¿te diviertes con ella verdad? Sí... realmente se te ve feliz, esas sonrisas que le dedicas a ella me pertenecen a mí, yo también me divertía cuando te tenía a ti, pero parece que me has sustituido por ella, tranquilo, pronto las cosas cambiarán y serás nuevamente mío. Hace días que no hablamos, ni siquiera en el instituto donde me siento a tu lado, parece que soy un fantasma para ti, aunque un día me pediste que me sentara en otro lado, que tú querías estar con Momoi, yo tuve que aceptar... No puedo negarte nada, pero eso comenzará a cambiar; la única regla en nuestro juego es que tú solo tengas ojos para mí, me da tanta envidia ver como Momoi te besa mientras la sostienes en tus brazos..."_

Una de las noches, Kagami sentado en la silla de su escritorio, miraba la pantalla del ordenador con una taza de café a su lado, el reloj marcaba las doce en punto. En la pantalla se podía ver reflejadas unas cuantas pequeñas ventanas abiertas, las cuales eran los vídeos de las cámaras que Kagami instaló en la casa de Aomine. Se podía ver el salón, que ahora estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, la cocina, el baño, el pasillo, la habitación de los padres de Aomine y finalmente la habitación donde yacía el peliazul tumbado en la cama con el móvil en las manos, seguramente hablando con Momoi; sabía que horario tenía Aomine, dentro de poco se iría a dormir y Kagami procedería a hacer algo que hacía cada noche solo para poder estar, por al menos unas horas, cerca de Aomine. Las cámaras también incluían sistema de audio, por lo que Taiga podía escuchar a Daiki en cualquier momento.

Entonces, el peliazul apagó la luz de su habitación, tapándose con las mantas para dormir. Tranquilamente Kagami se prepararía para irse. " _Sé aproximadamente cuanto tiempo tardas en dormirte, entre diez y quince minutos, y luego... Luego tu sueño es muy profundo y es muy difícil despertarte, realmente eres maravilloso Aomine"._ Se puso una manga larga y unas botas desgastadas, cogió la copia de la llave de casa de Aomine y salió a la calle, helándose por el frío invernal que hacía, pero no le importó porque sus pensamientos tan solo tenían lugar para el joven peliazul. Atravesó las calles solitarias de aquel barrio tranquilo llegando a casa de Aomine en menos de cinco minutos. Con la copia abrió la puerta de aquella casa de dos pisos, entrando sigilosamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo silencio. Subió las escaleras, no sin antes quitarse las botas dejándolas en el recibidor, junto a los demás zapatos.

La puerta del cuarto de Daiki siempre estaba abierta por lo que Kagami entró sin ningún problema viendo que ya estaba dormido, se acercó lentamente a él, contemplándolo con delicadeza, como si fuera una pieza única en el mundo, y lo era, al menos para Kagami. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente dentro, con una pequeña gotita bastó para drogar a Aomine y hacer que no se despierte en al menos cinco horas.

" _Siento que te tenga que hacer esto, Aomine, pero si por algún casual te despertases no sé que pensarías de mí, tal vez hasta me denunciarías. Sé que lo que hago es algo normal, porque yo también merezco disfrutar de ti aunque sea un poco, pero seguramente tú no pensarías lo mismo que yo. Llevo haciendo esto más o menos cuatro días, no poder tocarte es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Tú al parecer solo tienes ojos para Momoi y ya_ _seguramente ni te acuerdes como me llamo... Esto es muy duro... No entiendo por qué me haces esto"._

Kagami se acostó al lado de Aomine, observándolo cariñosamente, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de él, sintiendo el calor corporal que este desprendía, su esencia... Taiga tan solo observaba el tranquilo rostro que tenía al dormir, parecía tan frágil ahora, cualquiera le podría hacer daño, por eso Kagami estaba ahí para protegerlo. Él no le tocaba, tan solo se tumbaba junto a Aomine para observarle. _"Aún no tengo permitido tocarte, espero que pronto me concedas ese placer... Te ves tan hermoso dormido. Hoy hiciste muchas cosas con la puta pelirrosa, pero yo sé que te divertirías más conmigo, como antes. Grandes ojeras se me están formando bajo los ojos por no dormir supongo, pero no me importa si es para observarte toda la noche, te ves como un ángel cuando duermes... Sigues faltando a tus entrenamientos de básquet, yo ya no tengo el lujo de escabullirme contigo y eso me molesta, porque te vas con Momoi,_ _y_ _no es justo..."_

Las cinco de la mañana marcaba el reloj y Kagami decidió que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse e irse, y así hizo, se despidió de Aomine con una sonrisa en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, bajó las escaleras, se puso las botas y se fue a casa. Kagami hizo esto cada noche durante casi un mes y Aomine nunca le había pillado, aunque por la mañana sentía una extraña sensación por culpa de la droga que le daba Kagami, pero esto Daiki no lo sabía. Aomine y Kagami se habían distanciado completamente, tan solo en los partidos era cuando, más o menos, se "hablaban", pero eso no le bastaba al tigre y ahora había algo que realmente le molestaba, así que esa noche, después de un mes... Ocurrió algo.

Kagami observaba el ordenador como la mayoría de los días, Aomine aún no se había enterado de que había cámaras por su casa pero Taiga sabía que le había comentado a Momoi que tenía la sensación de que alguien le vigilaba constantemente y Momoi le había dicho al peliazul que tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Esa noche de viernes estaban Momoi y Aomine juntos, la chica no se iba a quedar a dormir porque por la mañana tenía que hacer unos asuntos importantes con su familia pero hubo otras semanas que se quedó y Kagami estaba llegando a su límite ya, aparte de hacer que él y Daiki rompan su relación de amistad, también quería quitarle sus noches de estar con él. Pero hoy se acabó. Vio como la pelirrosa se despedía de Aomine y se iba de la casa, apenas eran las once, pero Kagami lo tenía todo preparado, así que cogió el móvil y la llamó.

 _-_ ¿Sí? -preguntó la voz de la chica.

-Hola, soy Kagami -el pelirrojo quiso sonar agradable-. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Necesito darte una cosa que creo que es tuya...

-Ah, Kagamin, cuanto tiempo -rió detrás del teléfono-. ¿Qué cosa es?

-El otro día, después del partido, creo que te dejaste tu chaqueta verde, ¿no es así? Yo la recogí y no me dio tiempo a devolvértela -en realidad fue Kagami quien se la había quitado, ahora la tenía entre sus manos, sonriendo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿La tienes? Ahora mismo voy a por ella, la necesito, ¿sigues viviendo en el mismo sitio?

-No.

Kagami le dio la dirección a Momoi de donde vivía, y la chica se sorprendió al saber que se había mudado tan cerca de Aomine. "No me esperaba que vivieses a solo dos calles de él", dijo ella por teléfono, "esto realmente es una sorpresa, así no tengo que andar tanto, enseguida estoy allí". Momoi llegó ahí en pocos minutos viendo el pequeño jardín de la nueva casa de Kagami, entró y llamó al timbre, abrazada a sí misma por el frío. Taiga no tardó ni un minuto en abrir la puerta y hacer que Momoi pasase dentro, el pelirrojo mantenía una feliz sonrisa fingida, realmente la odiaba con todo su ser y alma.

-Buenas noches, Kagamin -saludó la joven alzando la mano-. Es una casa muy bonita, ¿pero por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Quiero estar más cerca de Aomine -Kagami andaba por el pasillo justo detrás de la chica, mientras esta miraba a todos lados, examinando todo con la mirada-. Y lo estaré siempre, porque él es mío.

Kagami sacó la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, en ella tenía una jeringuilla con tranquilizante de efecto rápido, se la clavó a Momoi en el cuello antes de que esta pudiese hacer nada. Satsuki caminaba balanceándose hasta chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo, miraba a Kagami con los ojos entrecerrados, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué demonios...? -preguntó, ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y antes de quedarse completamente dormida vio como Kagami se agachaba y sonreía con tranquilidad.

Horas más tarde los ojos de Momoi comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de aquel cuarto, o lo que fuese, ahora estaba algo desorientada y no recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado. Notó que estaba amarrada a una silla, de pies y manos, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo asustada que estaba. Entonces, apareció Kagami jugueteando con un cuchillo en sus manos.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? -gritó la chica, intentando soltarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas e incluso le rozaban, pronto tendría heridas-. ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? Si es una broma no tiene gracia.

-Estás en mi sótano, Momoi, dime... ¿Estás feliz con Aomine, no? Tú me lo arrebataste, tú me quitaste a mi mejor amigo, a lo que más quiero en todo el mundo... Pero todas las personas tienen un límite y yo ya he llegado al mío... No puedo soportar ve más como os besáis, o como os abrazáis -el pelirrojo se puso en frente de Momoi.

-¿Qué demonios hablas, Kagamin? -la chica se movía, mirando a los lados de la silla, intentando hacer algo para escaparse. Estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón latía muy rápido-. Suéltame por favor, por favor... ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Kagami entornó los ojos cogiendo fuertemente el cuchillo en su mano, posicionándolo de forma horizontal, con la punta mirando a Momoi. Y entonces se lo clavó en la barriga a la pelirrosa, esta abrió los ojos escupiendo sangre por la boca. Ahora sabía que Kagami no estaba haciendo ninguna clase broma, esto era muy real, y parecía tener intenciones de matarla. Momoi comenzó a llorar, intentando recuperarse de aquel duro golpe, pero su respiración se hizo muy profunda y le faltaba el aire. Miró a Kagami a los ojos, intentando infundirle pena o algo para que se arrepintiese, pero este mantenía una mirada sin ningún sentimiento en particular.

-Momoi, no voy a permitir que tengas a Aomine nunca más -sacó un móvil de un bolsillo, enseñándoselo a Satsuki, era el móvil de ella-. Ahora voy a llamar a Aomine y tú le vas a decir que vuestra relación va a terminar, ¿está bien? Si no lo haces no tendré compasión contigo -sonrió.

-Yo... -tosió, soltando sangre-. Yo ahora no... No puedo...

Pero Kagami ya había marcado el número y Aomine había cogido el teléfono diciendo un "¿Satsuki? ¿Estás bien, ha pasado algo?". Taiga se acercó a ella por atrás, poniéndole el teléfono en la oreja y con la otra mano el cuchillo en el cuello, haciéndole una pequeña raja como aviso. El labio de Momoi temblaba y la sangre caía de su boca goteando sus piernas. Temblaba y estaba llorando, pues nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación así y menos que la persona que le hiciera esto fuese Kagami, aparte de eso estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la barriga, donde Taiga le clavó el cuchillo.

-Fu... ¡Fuera de mi... -gimió-. ¡Fuera de mi vida!

-¿Sa... Satsuki? -Aomine frunció el ceño sin entender-. ¿Qué dices?

-Que... -tosió nuevamente-. Te he estado engañando... -cogió una gran bocanada de aire, pues cada vez le faltaba más.

-¿Me has engañado? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Suenas rara.

Kagami hundió más el cuchillo en su cuello, como diciéndole que terminase de hablar ya.

-Porque me duele... ¿vale? -comenzó a llorar con fuerza-. Pero lo nuestro... se... acabó para siempre, imbécil... Te crees... Te crees lo mejor, pero eres una... basura de persona, he desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo... Hasta nunca... Gilipollas.

Y ahí Kagami colgó el teléfono, tirándolo al suelo y rompiéndolo con el pie. Momoi dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, tosiendo más fuerte aún, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y notaba como pronto se desmayaría.

-Ya... Lo hice... Suéltame... -murmuró.

-¿Soltarte? -Kagami comenzó a reír y abrió los ojos-. ¿Para que vuelvas con Aomine y se lo cuentes todo? Ni hablar. Nos vemos, Momoi, recuerda que hiciste mal en robarme a Aomine... Porque él es mío y de nadie más, ¿entiendes eso?

Y comenzó a penetrar con el cuchillo el cuerpo de la chica, gritando y riendo mientras lo hacía, parecía estar disfrutándolo plenamente y al final Momoi acabó muerta, con su cuerpo sin vida encima de la silla. Kagami se alejó unos pasos soltando el cuchillo, con la respiración acelerada, y manchado de sangre por ropa y cara.

-La he matado... -dijo en voz baja-. No puedo creérmelo... La he matado... -sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, se miró las manos, que ahora temblaban levemente-. Estoy... Estoy tan feliz... Por fin podré tenerte Aomine...

Miró a Momoi después, ella ya no interferiría nunca más en la vida de Aomine. Kagami seguía incrédulo por lo que acababa de hacer y por sus venas corría adrenalina de lo emocionado que estaba en aquel momento.

-Mataré a quién sea por tal de que estemos juntos... Aomine, ya nunca nadie nos va a separar... Te amo, te amo... -se llevó la mano a la cabeza, riendo con los ojos que parecían de un perturbado.

Llegó el día siguiente. Kagami había procurado dejar todo muy limpio ahí abajo en el sótano y esconder el cadáver como era debido, aunque no creía que nadie le descubriese de momento, pues nadie vio a donde se dirigía Momoi en cuanto salió de casa de Aomine; eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Kagami de la zona donde vivían, que no había casi ninguna persona. Kagami aquel día se encontraba realmente feliz, iría a hablar con Aomine y sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Todos los sábados se iba a la cancha de baloncesto de un parque a practicar él solo, Kagami siempre le observaba tras un árbol, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

-Ah... Aomine -Taiga se hizo el sorprendido-. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El pelirrojo también llevaba un balón de baloncesto para disimular. Aomine se giró, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar molesto.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Te ves extraño -preguntó Kagami.

-Satsuki me llamó ayer a la noche diciéndome que me estaba engañando por alguien, aparte me insultó luego... Tsk, encima apagó el móvil y no pude llamarla de nuevo, pero no sé que creer, sonaba muy extraña.

-¿Extraña? Tal vez estuviese con esa persona haciendo... Algo raro, tú ya me entiendes.

-Tsk... -se quejó otra vez, rodando los ojos en blanco-. Pues si es así que se vaya a tomar por culo -gruñó el peliazul, girándose para mirar la canasta-. Ugh... Esas cosas me cabrean más que nada, en serio, tengo ganas de destrozar algo.

-¿Y qué harás...?

-No lo sé -respondió con sequedad-. Pero si veo a Satsuki no me contendré en decirle un par de cosas, paso de perder mi tiempo con gente así, yo he dado todo lo que he podido por ella y... pff... Ella me las paga de esa manera, pues que se vaya a la mierda.

-Lo siento... -Kagami agachó la cabeza sonriendo, feliz de que Aomine estuviese tan cabreado y también de que se hubiese creído que Momoi realmente le dejaba.

-Lo siento yo, Kagami -se giró de nuevo hacia él, acercándose al pelirrojo, Taiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle tan cerca y desvió la mirada para no mirarle-. Te he tratado mal... Joder, soy un puto idiota, he roto nuestra amistad por estar con ella, ahora me doy cuenta y me siento la peor persona del mundo, en serio, lo siento mucho... ¿Puedo hacer algo para qué me perdones? Tú también deberás estar enfadado conmigo, al fin y al cabo te he reemplazado por otra persona.

-Yo estoy bien Aomine -le miró, hacía tanto tiempo que Aomine no le dirigía una palabra... Y ahora verle así de esa manera... No, no podía dejar que Aomine estuviese con nadie nunca más que no fuese él-. Te perdono, claro que sí, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo aunque nos hubiésemos separado... Aunque debo reconocer que estoy un poco molesto, pero estoy feliz de ver como te disculpas, es una rareza en ti -rió por lo bajo.

-Idiota... Sigues siendo el estúpido de siempre... -Kagami no dijo nada, y entonces Aomine no tuvo otro remedio que seguir hablando-. ¿Mejores amigos de nuevo?

Taiga abrió los ojos y la boca sin poder creerse la pregunta de Aomine, quiso llorar de emoción, ¿cuántos meses habían pasado desde que él y Aomine habían dejado de ser amigos? Había perdido la cuenta ya... Pero sus rojizos ojos se iluminaron como diamantes al escuchar a Aomine preguntando eso.

Chocó el puño con el de Daiki, sonriendo feliz.

-Mejores amigos de nuevo -confirmó.

Tendrían vacaciones en la escuela unas cuantas semanas, por lo que esos días los aprovecharían para estar juntos y contarse cosas que no hicieron antes. A Aomine lo dolía haberlo dejado con Momoi, pero ese dolor se iba calmando y olvidando gracias a la compañía de Kagami, y Aomine, aunque estaba un poco preocupado de que Momoi ya no apareciese por ahí, pensó que tal vez ella se había ido con su pareja nueva a alguna parte, y tampoco le importaba si le había pasado algo o no, ya no, pues ella le había hecho mucho daño y Aomine se dio cuenta de que por culpa de aquella chica había hecho que muchas otras personas lo hubiesen pasado mal, como Kagami.

Kagami iba cogiendo más y más cariño por aquel peliazul, cada día que pasaba con él era como estar en un paraíso, pues solo tenía ojos y oídos para Aomine. Quedaban para comer en el Maji Burguer, para ir a jugar básquet, para ir a ver películas... Para hacer tantas cosas que los días se les quedaban cortos.

Pero lo que le molestaba a Kagami era cuando Kise o Kuroko aparecían e iban con ellos a hacer cualquier cosa. A ver, a Taiga le caían bien, pero no podía permitir que la atención de Aomine se desviase hacia otros que no fueran él, Aomine no podía tener otros amigos, incluso cuando hablaba con sus padres por teléfono a Kagami le molestaba pero no podía decir nada, ya que ellos dos tan solo eran amigos... Pero Taiga ya no lo soportaba más y acabaría confesándose, temía que a Aomine le molestase... Pero tal vez, él también le quería.

Un día, cuando Kagami se encontraba realmente mal de salud y emocionalmente, le pidió a Aomine que viniese a su casa, en ese momento necesitaba verle y desahogarse con él por unos asuntos familiares que le estaban pasando con su padre, pero Aomine le dijo que tenía que ir a ver a Kise porque el rubio quería hacer algo importante con Daiki. Eso hizo que Kagami se entristeciese, debía haber ido a vigilar a Aomine, pero no tenía ganas para nada en ese momento... ¿Tal vez Aomine le estaba reemplazando otra vez? ¿Pero ahora por Kise?

" _Realmente no quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero si Kise se interpone entre nosotros tendré que matarlo como hice con Momoi, que por cierto, todos se piensan que se ha ido, eso mejora mi condición, aunque nunca nadie sospechó de mí. Me duele que me hagas esto, Aomine, no sabes cuánto, no me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie, sé que Kise tiene sus encantos y tengo miedo de que acabes enamorado de él... Creo, creo que lo mataré, sí, él no puede seguir vivo, eres mío Aomine, no quiero enfadarme contigo por este asunto"._

Taiga le mandó un mensaje por WhatsApp a Aomine diciendo: "Siento que soy siempre tu segunda opción, Aomine, no me gusta sentirme de esta manera... Si realmente fuera tu mejor amigo vendrías a mi casa para saber lo que me ha pasado... ¿Es algo importante, sabes? Pero bueno, es igual, ve con Kise..."

Aomine se conectó y lo leyó al instante, pero no contestó, eso hizo que Kagami se cabrease más. _"Esto es por culpa de Kise, ese maldito quiere robarme a Aomine, no lo pienso permitir, no pienso permitir que me quiten de nuevo a Aomine..._ _"_

Taiga no sabía el por qué, pero la fiebre comenzó a subirle mucho, tal vez fue por la apuesta que hizo con Aomine el día anterior de bañarse en agua helada al menos diez minutos, y ahora maldijo haberla hecho. Se sentía débil y ni tan siquiera podía levantarse a por una pastilla, su cabeza ardía como si del infierno se tratase y sentía que iba a morir allí mismo. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Habría vuelto Aomine a casa? Ni tan siquiera podía ir al ordenador del cuarto a observarlo. Cuando venía Aomine a su casa cerraba la puerta de su habitación con llave, para que el peliazul no pudiese entrar dentro ya que había cosas muy... Privadas. Fotos de Aomine, prendas de ropa de Aomine, pañuelos que usó Aomine, incluso lápices y bolígrafos de Aomine, pero también tenía una cosa más privada que esconder: el cuerpo muerto de Momoi, el cual estaba en su armario dentro de una bolsa. De momento Aomine no podía saber nada de eso.

Lo bueno de todo es que Aomine ya ni tan siquiera mencionaba a Momoi en ningún momento, era como si se hubiese olvidado de ella. Pero ahora estaba Kise más pesado que nunca... ¿Qué demonios quería ese chico?

La puerta del timbre sonó varias veces, Kagami apenas movió la cabeza y quiso levantarse pero cayó al suelo haciéndose daño en la cabeza. Seguía sonando pero Taiga no estaba en condiciones de poder abrir. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Entonces se escuchó un fuerte ruido y unos pasos entrando dentro de casa, ¿habían forzado la cerradura? ¿Eran ladrones, acaso? La luz del salón se encendió y una figura llegó corriendo hasta agacharse en frente de Kagami.

-¡Oe, idiota, Kagami! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Me has asustado cuando no abrías -era Aomine quien le dejó en el sofá y le tocó la frente al pelirrojo-. Dios, estás ardiendo.

Kagami no dijo nada pero observaba a Aomine sin entender que hacía él allí, en su casa. Este vino corriendo con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, ayudando a Kagami a que se la tragase. En cualquier caso se sintió agradecido, ¿qué hubiera pasado con él si Aomine no llegase a aparecer? Al poco rato Taiga cerró los ojos quedándose dormido, Aomine junto a él, observándole, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle dejado aquella noche... El idiota de Kise solo le había llamado por una completa tontería. Kagami despertó dos horas más tarde cuando el reloj marcaba la una y media de la madrugada; la luz del salón estaba encendida y al bajar la vista vio que Aomine estaba sentado enfrente de él, con la mirada puesta en el televisor. Taiga ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

-Aomine... -se incorporó sobre el sofá-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Kagami, joder, que susto -Aomine dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo tan de repente-. ¿Por qué? Ugh, joder, recibí tu mensaje pero no pude contestar, iba a decirte que venía luego pero Kise me quitó el móvil y comenzó a decirme "Venga, Aominecchi, píllame o me quedaré tu teléfono", y al final cuando se lo cogí no me acordé de avisarte...

-Ya... Entiendo...

-Oye, Kagami, voy a dejártelo claro, no eres mi segundo plato, eres mi mejor amigo, pero yo también tengo otros amigos como Kise o Kuroko, con los que me gustaría pasar más tiempo, ¿entiendes? No sé por qué te comportas de esa manera, ah, y lo de Kise fue una tontería, el muy inútil solo quería pasar conmigo un tiempo a solas y por poco me besa el idiota, que asco.

" _¿Besar? ¿Cómo qué Kise casi le besa? Ese idiota no sabe con quien está jugando... Se acabó... Kise va a entender de quien es Aomine Daiki, a quién le pertenece, nadie se va a acercar a Aomine"._ Taiga le miró tranquilamente, pero por dentro le bullía la sangre de rabia, después agachó la mirada.

-Quiero que dejes de ir con Kise, que dejes de hablarle también-dijo Taiga entonces.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kagami? -Aomine giró la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Aomine... Te quiero, y no como amigo, sino como algo más -confesó por fin el pelirrojo, avergonzándose.

-Eh... -Aomine realmente estaba sorprendido sin saber que contestar.

-Si me odias vete... Yo... Yo es por eso que estoy celoso, que pases tiempo con otros que no sean yo... No me gusta eso, Aomine.

Y sin esperárselo Aomine cogió la mano de Kagami acercándolo hacia él. Taiga se quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro de Aomine a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y entonces, Aomine le besó. Fue rápido, pero dulce y salvaje a la vez, sus labios entraron en contacto con los del tigre, provocando una electrizante y agradable sensación. Kagami cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso, de ese ansiado beso que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

-Creí que era el único con los mismos sentimientos -dijo Aomine después de separarse de Kagami-. Eres un Bakagami por no haberlo dicho antes.

Taiga incluso se puso a llorar de la emoción que le causaba saber que Aomine también le quería. No se lo podía creer, simplemente era algo que le había dejado en completo estado de shock. Después de tanto tiempo su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad...

-¡No llores, joder! ¿Acaso eres una nena, Kagami?

-Inútil... -rió secándose las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

-¿Haah? Yo no digo esas cosas... -se sonrojó-. Ya sabes como soy yo... Para que mentirte, tenía miedo de que me rechazases.

-¿Desde hace cuánto te gusto?

-No lo sé seguro... Pero desde hace mucho -Aomine acarició la cara de Kagami-. Joder, Kagami, casi me da un infarto al verte tirado en el suelo antes.

-Fue tu culpa, imbécil, y... Haz lo que te digo Aomine, quise decirte esto desde hace tiempo -Taiga se acurrucó junto a Aomine, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. Eres mío y de nadie más.

-Kagami, diciendo eso me provocas, y eso que nos acabamos de confesar, ¿sabes que me encantan las personas posesivas? No creí que tu fueses así -Daiki le cogió del barbilla besándolo de nuevo, esta vez de forma más apasionada-. Aunque tengo que reconocer que lo de mi propiedad tampoco se toca.

¿Qué pensaría Aomine cuando descubriese lo que Kagami hacía por tener su amor? De momento... No diría nada, ahora Taiga por fin le tenía, al final resultó ser mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Y ahora, más que nunca, debía actuar de esa manera tan posesiva, ahora no podía permitir que Aomine saliese o quedase con alguien, ni siquiera con sus amigos, ni con sus padres, ni con nadie, le diría que no hablase con nadie por WhatsApp, ¿para qué quería a más gente teniéndolo a él? Si alguien se atrevía a tocar a Aomine... Lo iba a pagar muy caro, y Kise ya estaba en su lista, él pagaría por lo que hizo, no cabía duda de ello.

Al día siguiente amanecieron juntos en el sofá, pues viendo una película se habían dormido allí. Era domingo y mañana debían ir a clases de nuevo. Aquel día lo pasaron juntos como pareja que eran ahora, aunque por la calle actuaron como dos amigos normales, pues aún no estaban acostumbrados a eso, y Aomine no quería que la gente les dijese algo, y mucho menos que Kuroko o alguien les viese. Cogieron el tren y fueron a un enorme parque natural, con un hermoso lago lleno de cisnes, y a la hora de comer se sentaron sobre un banco con unas hamburguesas y bebida que se habían comprado.

-¿Y qué problemas tenías con tu familia, Kagami? -preguntó el peliazul, pegando un bocado a su comida.

-Sí... Eso -le miró-. Mi padre me ha dicho que no me iba a pagar la universidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Te dejó mudarte y te paga el alquiler, te paga todo, y ahora te dice eso?

-Las cosas han cambiado, Aomine, en estos meses mi madre y mi padre se han divorciado, él se encontró otra mujer con un hijo de la misma edad que yo, y bueno... Me ha dicho que pagar dos carreras era muy caro y tenía que elegir una, adivina a quien se lo va a pagar...

-Tsk, ¿y tú madre?

-No creas que tiene un gran trabajo, tengo miedo de que mi padre también me diga que ya no me va a pagar el piso, si eso ocurre no sé lo que voy a hacer... -se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltando aire.

-Pues... Empezamos la universidad después de verano, Kagami, y quedan pocos meses, ¿tienes pensado qué hacer?

-Hablaré con mi madre, y con mi padre a ver si puedo hacer algo, y seguramente me ponga a trabajar todas las vacaciones... Tranquilo, Aomine, prometimos compartir piso, ¿no? Voy a cumplir nuestra promesa cueste lo que cueste.

-Te ayudaré en todo, Kagami -Aomine le besó, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estaban al aire libre.

Entonces una voz les sorprendió haciendo que se separasen casi al instante. Por suerte esa persona no vio como se besaban.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Kagamicchi! ~ -gritó la voz de Kise-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó sonriente el pelirubio, justo delante de ellos-. Es una sorpresa veros, yo me aburría después del trabajo y me apeteció pasear por aquí.

-Kise... -gruñó Aomine, no muy contento-. Ya puedes irte.

-Ma~ Aominecchi~ No seas así, ¿no puedo estar junto a mis dos amigos? -se sentó justo en medio de ellos dos, rodeando a Aomine y Kagami con los brazos-. Aominecchi, conmigo dónde y cuándo quieras.

-Apártate, joder -Daiki le pegó una colleja en la cabeza. Esa frase hizo que Taiga entornase los ojos, si no le mataba ya era porque había más gente, aparte de que Aomine le podía ver. Kise se levantó algo disgustado.

-Oye, Aomine, ¿puedes ir a comprarme una coca cola? -Taiga le dio el dinero, Aomine no se pudo negar y asintió con la cabeza levantándose.

-Aomine... -Taiga cogió del brazo a Kise antes de que el rubio pudiese seguir al moreno-. ¿Pasa algo, Kagamicchi?

-¿Puedes venir esta tarde a mi casa? Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

-Vas a confesarte por fin hacia mí, ¿Kagamicchi? -sonrió el rubio, apartándose un mechón de los ojos-. No me lo esperaba...

-¿Uh? ¡Eso no, joder! Ven a las ocho, si puedes, ya sabes donde vivo.

-Ahí estaré, Kagamicchi, no te fallaré.

Después de todo eso, después de que Aomine echara a Kise a patadas de ahí, de coger el tren de vuelta y llegar a casa, Kagami le dijo a Aomine que debía atender un asunto importante que era sorpresa, por eso Aomine se fue a casa del pelirrojo. "Cómo no me digas después lo que es tan importante que hasta me tengo que ir, prepárate, Kagami, porque no saldrás vivo", le dijo Aomine, con tono serio y amenazante. "Seguro que te encanta, voy a quitar un gran peso de encima, Aomine", respondió Kagami, sonriendo tranquilamente. Y así las ocho marcaron el reloj. Kise apareció puntual y bien arreglado. Saludó a Kagami y los fueron al salón, Taiga le invitó a sentarse en el sofá y poner lo que quisiera en la tele, mientras tanto, él iba a traer bebida.

-Tu casa está bien, Kagamicchi, pero un día te invitaré a la mía y te sorprenderás de lo grande que es -comentó cogiendo el vaso de refresco que Kagami le ofrecía-. Y bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? Por cierto... Echo de menos a Momoi, ¿dónde se habrá metido esa chica? Encima sus padres estaban de viaje... ¿Se habrá ido con ellos a vivir a otro lugar? -Kise hacía sus propias especulaciones en voz alta, Taiga se sentó junto a él.

-Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que piensas.

-Y bueno, Ka-ga-mi-chi -dijo con voz sensual mientras se bebía el vaso y acariciaba la pierna del pelirrojo-. ¿Qué es lo que querías que parecías tan ansioso de verme?

A Kagami le dio un escalofrío al sentir la caricia de Kise en su pierna, así que se apartó un poco.

-Deja eso Kise, no tiene gracia.

-Sólo era una broma, tonto~ Tú y Aominecchi sois muy sosos.

Taiga cogió el vaso estampándoselo a Kise en toda la cara, este se rompió haciendo que algunos cristales se quedasen clavados y otros le cortasen, provocando que sangrase, y hubo uno que se le metió en el ojo. Kise gritó, levantándose enseguida del sofá, asustado. El pelirrojo cogió unas tijeras que tenía bajo la mesa, y Kise, sabiendo las intenciones que este tenía se arrinconó contra una pared.

-Dime, Kise, ¿te gusta _Aominecchi_? -preguntó Kagami, acercándose a él.

-¡Kagamicchi, basta! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! -gritó-. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Un cristal se me ha clavado en el ojo y ahora no veo con él! ¡Joder!

-¿La policía? -comenzó a reír-. Aquí no va a venir ninguna policía, ¿sabes por qué hago esto?

Clavó las tijeras en el hombro del pelirrubio, este soltó un fuerte gemido apretando los dientes, mirando a Kagami muy asustado sin entender nada, la sangre se deslizaba desde su cabeza, pasando por su cuello hasta colarse por dentro de la camiseta que Kise llevaba puesta; la mirada rojiza de Taiga parecía disfrutar haciendo aquello, y encima... Estaba sonriendo mientras le clavaba las tijeras en el otro hombro. Kise debía hacer algo o sino acabaría muerto, aunque no pudiese utilizar los brazos le pegó una patada a Kagami empujándolo hacia atrás pero el pelirrojo fue listo y cogió del pie del rubio y lo tiró al suelo, poniéndose enseguida encima suya mientras clavaba la tijera, pero esta vez en la palma de la mano, inmovilizando a Kise del todo. Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería llorar... Tenía miedo, ese no era el Kagami que conocía.

-Kagamicchi... -dijo entre jadeos-. Por favor...

-Aomine es mío, Kise, no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a él, ¡nadie! -sacó la tijera de la mano de Aomine y con ella atravesó varias veces la piel del pelirrubio, como hizo cuando mató a Momoi, pero no llegó a matar a Kise del todo. La sangre salpicaba en la cara de Kagami, y este, contra más sangre, más en locura entraba-. ¡Es mío! ¡Es mío! ¿¡Has aprendido la lección!? -rió-. ¡Pues hasta nunca!

Kagami finalmente mató a Kise. Jadeaba, con la respiración acelerada, viendo que las paredes del salón quedaron totalmente manchadas de sangre y que un pequeño charco comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Kise. Kagami se levantó, con la tijera, temblaba levemente.

-Esto costará de quitar... -se relajó un poco y miró a Kise-. Tuve que hacerlo... Si no te hubieras acercado a él nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Kagami tardó como casi toda la noche para quitar las manchas de sangre y esconder el cadáver de Kise con el de Momoi en el armario, todavía no sabía que hacer con ellos, pero ya pensaría en algo más adelante. ¿Kise le habría dicho a alguien que iba hacia su casa? Esperaba que no... Y aún así, quedaron algunas manchas que apenas se veían en la pared. Kagami tuvo que esconder su ropa junto a los cadáveres, se puso el uniforme ya que casi era hora de salir y Aomine no tardaría mucho en venir para recogerle. Kagami aprovechó para desayunar algo. Realmente se sentía genial después de haberse librado de Kise también, era como un peso que se quitaba de encima, ya no volvería a molestar nunca más y Kagami estaba feliz de eso. La puerta sonó poco después y el pelirrojo fue a abrir viendo al peliazul allí, que no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar y plantarle un salvaje beso en los labios a Kagami.

-Buenos días, Kagami -le susurró en la oreja-. No te vi desde ayer y te echaba de menos.

-Se nota -Kagami le abrazó-. Bueno, ¿vamos?

-Sí, ¿qué te pasa? Tu cara parece cansada, ¿qué has estado haciendo, Kagami? -Aomine frunció el ceño-. Cuéntame lo que hiciste ayer.

Taiga negó con la cabeza, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de casa.

-De momento no, Aomine, confía en mí, ¿está bien? -le besó esta vez él.

Los días pasaron. El único que sabía de la relación entre Kagami y Aomine era Himuro, pues Taiga confiaba plenamente en él para contarle todo tipo de cosas, al fin y al cabo era su _hermano_. A Tatsuya no le gustó ni un pelo que estuviesen saliendo juntos, le daba igual que a su hermano le gustase un chico, pero Aomine siempre le había dado mala sensación -aunque más bien era porque desde un principio se habían llevado mal, a saber por qué-, aunque a Kagami realmente le daba igual lo que este dijera de él, había esperado mucho tiempo para tener a Aomine, y ahora no lo iba a perder por unos simples comentarios. Kagami seguía vigilando a Aomine por el ordenador, aunque menos seguido, ya que la mayoría de las veces ellos dos estaban juntos y también, Kagami dejó de ir a su casa por las noches para acostarse y observarlo, ¿para qué? Si ya le podía besar cuando quisiera. Nadie sabía nada sobre lo que pasó con Kise y Momoi, si llamaron a los policías por desaparición a Kagami todavía no le habían interrogado.

Taiga estaba celoso, muy celoso, pues sabía que Aomine hablaba con Kuroko aunque este le dijese que no, seguramente borraría las conversaciones de WhatsApp antes de enseñarle el móvil. Sí, Kagami reclamaba el móvil de Aomine cada día, al igual que él el suyo. Pero Daiki juraba y perjuraba que no mantenía conversaciones con Kuroko. Por las noches con el ordenador le veía que estaba con el móvil tumbado en la cama, riendo... Y eso le daba mucha rabia, tenía que averiguar quien era esa persona, aunque estaba cien por cien seguro de que era el peliceleste.

-Oye, Kagami -dijo un día Aomine, en el salón de su casa-. ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Kise? Hace un montón que no le veo ni hablo con él.

-¿Kise? ¿Aún sigues pensando en él? Ya no es una molestia, así que déjalo.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿A caso no puedo preguntar? Joder, Kagami, en serio.

-¿En serio qué? -Kagami alzó una ceja para mirarle-. ¿Para qué quieres a otros si me tienes a mí? Yo soy lo único que necesitas, ¿o es qué acaso hablas con alguien más que no sea yo? Si es así házmelo saber, no me enfadaré contigo.

-Ahh... -Aomine alzó la cabeza hacia arriba-. Ya te dije que no... ¿No serás tú? El otro día te vi hablar con el imbécil ese de tu "hermano", sabes que no me gusta que hables con él, y aún así sigues haciéndolo.

-Es diferente, Aomine -se acercó a sus labios, besándole.

-¿En qué es diferente? Explícamelo, quiero saberlo -Aomine en cambió le apartó, parecía estar bastante serio y enfadado.

-En nada, tsk.

Kagami se alzó del sofá para irse, Daiki no hizo nada para detenerle así que el pelirrojo salió de la casa. Aomine cogió su teléfono llamando a Kuroko.

-¿Aomine-kun? ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, Tetsu, el comportamiento de Kagami cada vez se está haciendo más posesivo y casi ni me deja hablar con mi familia, y también sospecha de ti -suspiró-. Me gusta que las personas sean celosas y posesivas, pero solo hasta cierto punto, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo... Aunque yo y Kise éramos diferentes... Le echo de menos, ¿qué habrá pasado con él? Aún sigo sin explicarme porque se ha ido.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo... Con Satsuki igual, un día desapareció de repente y ya no la he vuelto a ver.

-Aomine-kun... ¿Crees que alguien... Les ha matado?

-No digas tonterías, Tetsu, seguro que Kise vuelve pronto, así que no te preocupes, ah y cuando le veas dile que deje de ser tan pesado conmigo y Kagami, que ya sabes como es él...

-Está bien, Aomine-kun, espero que las cosas vayan mejor entre Kagami-kun y tú.

Y después de eso Kuroko colgó el teléfono. Aomine se relajó mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Kagami? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Descubrió también que Kagami a veces se ponía en plan "psicópata", cuando Aomine comenzaba a hablarle sobre sus amigos o sobre alguien que no fuese él y Kagami le decía: "Pues si no dejas de hablarle le tendré que matar", parecía que lo decía en serio, pero no creía que llegase a ser capaz de hacer algo así como matar a una persona -pobre inocente Aomine.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos observando un punto fijo que había sobre las luces del salón, era como algo negro y pequeño, y había que fijarse muy bien para verlo... Pero no llegaba a saber del todo lo que podía ser; curioso se alzó sobre el sofá llegando sin problemas hasta la bombilla donde descubrió que en ella había una cámara pequeña. La cogió, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? Es una cámara... -y abrió los ojos, algo se le pasó por la cabeza-. No jodas... Kagami no ha podido hacerlo... ¿Verdad? Mierda... Si ha sido él no sé que voy a hacer, esto llega a ser nivel de obsesión extrema, voy a tener que hablar con él muy seriamente.

Pero Aomine no pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiesen más cámaras por la casa, por lo que se guardó esa y ya esperaría hasta mañana para ir a casa de Kagami y comentárselo, pero como no, Taiga ya sabía lo que había pasado y no le gustó ni un cacho que Aomine lo hubiese descubierto, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad, ¿no? Si Aomine le quería lo tendría que comprender... Kagami lo había hecho por él y por nadie más, debía cuidar lo que era suyo.

" _Aomine... Espero que no te asustes al saber que te observaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde cuando salías con Momoi, espero que no te asustes tampoco sabiendo que antes, cada noche iba a tu habitación a dormir contigo, pero compréndelo, quería tenerte cerca y tú... No me dejabas. Algún día tendrías que descubrir las cámaras, aunque no importa... Te amo y no podré mentirte cuando me preguntes. Tú si que me mientes diciéndome que no hablas con nadie cuando en realidad no es así, lo siento Aomine, pero también tendré que encargarme de Kuroko, él no puede interferir en nuestra relación, sé que lo aprecias mucho y es por eso que debo matarlo, es peligroso para ti y para mí. Te amo..."._

Al día siguiente Himuro apareció en la casa de Kagami. Era un simple visita para informarle de que Tatsuya también le ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta para su universidad, pues, Kagami al hablarlo con su padre de nuevo este le dijo que no insistiese más y que tenía suerte de que aún estuviese pagándole el alquiler del piso, Kagami suponía que todo eso estaba ocurriendo por culpa de la nueva mujer de su padre, quien seguramente le metía ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. También intentó contactar con su madre, pero esta no tenía tiempo ni de responder por tanto trabajo que tenía. Entonces, antes de la hora de la comida Aomine llamó al timbre de casa de Kagami, Himuro se encontraba sentado en el sofá ya que pasaría el día completo allí, con Kagami.

-Aomine... Hola -saludó el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente y me tienes que contar la verdad -Aomine cogió del brazo a Kagami para llevarlo al salón, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Himuro estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Himuro-. ¿Por qué le invitas, Taiga?

-Nadie me ha invitado, tsk, vengo porque me da la gana así que deja de creerte lo que no eres, imbécil, seguro que lo que voy a decir hará que pienses en tu "hermano" de una forma diferente -hizo que Kagami se sentase en el sofá.

Aomine sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la pequeña cámara negra tirándola en la mesita.

-Explícame que coño es esto, Kagami, ¿es tuyo verdad? ¿Me has estado vigilando también hasta cuando estoy en casa?

Kagami agachó la mirada, algo triste por escuchar a Aomine hablándole de esa manera, se cogió las manos, jugueteando con ellas para quitar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, fui yo -confesó, Himuro tampoco se lo creyó.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, Kagami!? ¿Desde cuándo está eso en mi casa, eh? -gritó Aomine, golpeando la mesa con la mano.

-Desde que estabas con Momoi -Kagami sonrió tímidamente y Aomine abrió los ojos como platos-. Necesitaba saber que hacías cada momento del día, ¿sabes? Hay más por toda tu casa, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien...

-Ta... Taiga... ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? -Himuro le miró, sin saber qué pensar.

-Desde... Desde que estaba con Momoi... -Aomine parpadeó varias veces-. Joder... Lo dejamos, Kagami, se acabó, no voy a permitir esto, voy a llamar a la policía...

-¿Qué? -Kagami se alzó del sofá mirando a Aomine con ojos suplicantes-. N... No puedes hacerme esto, Aomine, lo hice porque te quiero... ¿¡Por qué no lo comprendes!? ¡No me vas a dejar, no te lo voy a permitir!

-Eh, Taiga, cálmate -Himuro se alzó para sentar a Kagami en el sofá de nuevo pero el pelirrojo le empujó de manera que Himuro cayó de espaldas al suelo, gimiendo por el golpe.

-¡Apartate, joder! Tú lo único que has querido hacer desde el principio es separarnos, ¿no es así, Tatsuya? No voy a permitir que me alejes de Aomine -Kagami cogió el cuchillo que reposaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cámara-. Eh... Tatsuya, seguro que estás celoso de que yo tenga a Aomine y tú no, ¿es eso? Por eso quieres arrebatármelo, como todos, nadie va a tocar a Aomine porque él es mío.

Aomine observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con ojos grandes, realmente estaba asustado, nunca había visto a Kagami de esa manera y temía que pudiese hacerle algo con ese cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. Pero la escena que vio Aomine a continuación hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir nervioso, casi saliéndose del pecho, y que tragara saliva quedándose inmóvil. Kagami se había abalanzado sobre Himuro, y este, forcejeando un poco para quitarse a Taiga de encima no hizo otra cosa más que herirse, cosa que Kagami aprovechó para clavarle el cuchillo atravesando el cuello del joven pelinegro varias veces. Después se alzó del suelo tirando el cuchillo mientras giraba la vista hacia Aomine.

-Aomine... Yo... Lo hice por ti y por mí, para que estemos juntos -comenzó a acercarse a él, despacio, Aomine estaba temblando. Había matado a Himuro sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, aún siendo la persona que más años ha pasado con él... ¿Le dio igual su muerte? ¿Qué pasaría con Aomine? Taiga llegó junto a Aomine y le abrazó-. Seguro que Tatsuya solo actuaba así porque te quería, estoy seguro, pero no lo permitiré, nadie puede tocarte Aomine, solo yo... Aunque ahora... Lo siento.

Taiga tenía una jeringuilla escondida bajo su ropa. El mismo líquido que usó con Momoi para dormirla ahora se lo inyectó a Aomine, quien estaba muy tenso y con ojos grandes y asustados, pero a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo dormido.

-Me da igual a quien tenga que matar por estar junto a ti, Aomine, Tatsuya comparado a ti no significa nada para mí...

Aomine despertó tiempo después en una habitación oscura, donde solo una tenue luz iluminaba el ambiente frío y desolado. Era el sótano de la casa de Kagami, donde el pelirrojo había efectuado su primera muerte. Aomine rápidamente se incorporó al recordar todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Era igual... Ahora sabía que Kagami estaba loco y sabía también por qué actuaba así, de esa manera tan posesiva. Y pensó que tal vez él... Hubiese matado a Momoi y a Kise. Recordaba que decía, "ya me he librado de un gran peso de encima", eso fue al día siguiente de haber visto a Kise en el parque, y tal vez, cuando Kagami le dijo que se fuera de que casa porque debía de hacer una cosa importante que era sorpresa, en realidad era para matar a Kise... Y con Momoi... Esa llamada teléfonica que sonaba tan rara... No podía ser, ¿realmente Kagami había podido hacer eso? Viendo lo que le hizo hoy a Tatsuya estaba seguro de que sí. ¿Pero cómo pudo matar a Tatsuya? No podía explicárselo, ¿por qué Kagami era así?

Vio entonces que estaba dentro de una jaula no muy grande, sentado en el suelo, intentó moverse pero se fijó entonces que su tobillo estaba esposado a uno de los barrotes de la jaula impidiéndole así hacer algún movimiento.

-Aomine, despertaste... -Kagami apareció, arrodillándose a unos metros de la jaula, sonriendo.

-¡Sácame de aquí, joder! -Aomine rodeó con las manos dos de los barrotes, intentando romperlos o algo-. Esto es una locura, Kagami, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Te amo, Aomine, y sé que escaparías si no te retengo aquí, quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre, si no puedes ser mío no vas a ser de nadie. A mí tampoco me gusta que estés así... Pero tengo miedo de que te vayas.

-No me iré, Kagami, me quedaré contigo, de verdad, sácame de aquí -Aomine intentó tranquilizarse, si perdía el control y comenzaba a gritar nada iba a suceder.

-No te creo, lo siento... Me dijiste que no hablabas con nadie cuando en realidad sé que tú y Kuroko estáis en contacto, no me gusta que me hagas eso, ¿sabes?

-¿Mataste a Satsuki y a Kise? -preguntó entonces, soltándose de los barrotes mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda en ellos. Kagami asintió. Aomine soltó aire poco a poco, tenía miedo-. ¿Por qué...?

-Ya te lo dije Aomine, te amo y solo quiero que seas mío, yo nunca podría traicionarte ni hacerte daño...

-Me lo has hecho, ¡has matado a Satsuki y Kise! -Aomine comenzó a sollozar en silencio, tapándose la cara con la mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría encerrado en esa jaula?

-Lo hice para pudiésemos estar juntos... -Kagami agachó la vista-. Pasar tiempo contigo siempre hace que olvide otros problemas que tengo... Yo te amo de verdad, Aomine, siento que mis gestos para demostrártelo no sean los correctos para ti.

-¡Claro que no lo son! ¿¡Quién narices hace todo esto por amar a una persona!? Joder... -cogió aire sacudiendo los hombros, mientras sus ojos miraban al suelo y las lágrimas caían de forma abundante, no era propio en él llorar, pero esto era una situación de total presión.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Aomine? -la voz de Kagami parecía un poco triste.

Aomine no contestó a la pregunta.

-¿Me sigues queriendo, Aomine? -Kagami preguntó otra cosa totalmente distinta.

-Claro que te quiero, pero no sé que pensar de ti después de todo esto, me quitaste a Satsuki cuando ella ni siquiera había hecho nada, a Kise, que él ni siquiera me quería porque Kuroko y él eran novios, ¿sabes? Y ahora matas a Himuro delante de mis ojos, me caía mal, pero no creo que mereciese estar donde está ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí dentro?

-El necesario -Kagami se levantó del suelo y trajo un plato de comida. Abrió la puerta de la jaula de Aomine con una llave y se la dejó dentro junto a un vaso de agua-. Aquí tienes la comida, Aomine, espero que la disfrutes, la he hecho con todo mi cariño.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y subió las escaleras del sótano para salir.

-¡Oi, Kagami! ¿¡Dónde demonios vas!? ¡Sácame de aquí!

A Aomine no le quedaba otro remedio que estar ahí encerrado, seguramente, aunque insistiese mucho, Kagami no le sacaría de allí. Pensó que mejor eso que estar muerto, pero tenía un lío tremendo en su cabeza. Si Aomine y Kagami estaban juntos era porque Kagami había matado a Momoi, si no lo hubiese hecho seguramente aún seguirían sin hablarse... Es que simplemente no se podía creer que Kagami había hecho una cosa tan horrible... ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Llamaría a la policía... Eso sería lo más correcto, pero... No lo sabía, no sabía qué demonios hacer, ahora sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lío, seguía queriendo a Kagami aunque era muy difícil de aceptar lo que hizo, no podía simplemente perdonarle y ya está... Pero tampoco quería que lo encerrasen en la cárcel...

Tampoco podía creerse que Taiga había instalado cámaras por toda su casa, ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho? ¿De dónde había sacado la llave? Y lo más espeluznante... ¿Qué más cosas habría hecho aparte de todo eso? A estas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa de él... Ahora no tenía remedio pensar en eso, ¿qué iba a ser de su vida ahora? ¿Se quedaría en esa jaula toda su vida viendo como Kagami le cuidaba? Aomine se palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalones, pero su móvil no estaba ahí ya que seguramente Kagami se lo había quitado. Suspiró.

-Joder... ¿Cómo narices he acabado así? -se llevó las mano a la cabeza pensando en alguna solución-. No sé que hacer... Esto es demasiado irreal...

Tres días pasaron desde que Aomine estaba encerrado en esa jaula. Kagami se pasaba la mayoría del día con él, observándole y contándole todas las cosas que hizo, como lo de que hace tiempo iba a su casa por la noches a mirarle, que le seguía a todas partes y que tenía muchas cosas suyas en la habitación. Aomine pensó que Kagami hacía esas cosas por algún problema que tenía en la cabeza, porque eso en una persona normal no podía pasar. Más o menos se había "acostumbrado" a estar ahí dentro aunque debía reconocer que las piernas le dolían un montón, pues no podía ni tan siquiera moverlas porque una de ellas estaba esposada a los barrotes. Aomine realmente amaba a Kagami, pero una voz interior le decía que no debía perdonar aquello que hizo y que debía dejarle las cosas claras de que debían dejar de ser novios. Pero Daiki sabía que Kagami no iba a aceptar eso... Aún recordaba el día que mató a Himuro y le entraba un gran malestar en el cuerpo... Y también supo que Taiga guardaba los cadáveres en su habitación, pero Aomine no estaba preparado para verlos... No de momento...

-¿Te gustó matarlos...? -preguntó Aomine, mirando a Kagami tras los barrotes.

-Sí -lo más escalofriante de todo es que Taiga lo reconocía sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-. Me sentí feliz porque sé que no volverán a molestarnos más.

A la tarde de aquel día, cuando Kagami aún seguía junto a Aomine en aquel sótano, en la mesita de aquella habitación reposaba el móvil de Aomine. El peliazul se lo pidió varias veces al tigre, pero este se negaba en dárselo, y esa misma tarde le llegó un mensaje de WhatsApp por parte de Kuroko en el cual ponía: "¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? Hace tres días que no te conectas, espero que no te haya pasado nada, bueno, recuerda que hoy hemos quedado a las siete en las canchas para jugar. Sigo triste y preocupado porque Kise no aparece".

-¿Quién es, Kagami? -a Aomine le latió rápido el corazón, pero vio la fría mirada de Kagami que ni tan siquiera le miraba, el pelirrojo tiró el móvil al suelo, a unos metros de la jaula donde estaba Aomine, este no llegaría a cogerlo pero podía ver claramente el mensaje que Kuroko le había enviado y pensó en lo peor...-. No... No... ¡Kagami, no! ¡No lo hagas! Tsk... ¡Si me quieres de verdad te prohíbo hacerlo!

-Lo siento, Aomine... Pero Kuroko me molesta -y salió del sótano.

Taiga cogió una pequeña navaja guardándosela en el bolsillo, y salió de casa pues pronto serían las siete de la tarde y debía reunirse con Kuroko... Él sería el objetivo más fácil, aunque bueno, ninguno de los otros le costó de matar ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba. A las siete exactas Kagami apareció en la cancha de baloncesto, ahí estaba Kuroko sentando bajo la sombra con Nigou jugando a la pelota. Kuroko al ver a Kagami se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagami-kun? -Kuroko sospechó de que Taiga sabía algo sobre su cita con Aomine. Nigou dejó la pelota y se acercó contento para oler a Kagami, y aunque el pelirrojo tuviese miedo a los perros en ese momento no le importó en absoluto que se acercase-. El que tenía que venir era Aomine-kun, no tú.

-Lo sé, Kuroko -dijo Kagami. El peliceleste se alzó del suelo, sacudiéndose los pantalones-. Vengo a decirte que dejes a Aomine en paz.

-Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun me cuenta cosas sobre ti y está muy mal lo que haces, debes dejarle libertad, las relaciones no son... -pero antes de que Kuroko continuase hablando Kagami le estampó la cara contra la pared, este comenzó a sangrar por la frente.

-Tú no vas a interferir en mi relación con Aomine -Nigou comenzó a ladrar al ver a su dueño en peligro y a morder los pantalones del tigre. Kagami cogió a Kuroko, quien ahora no estaba en sí porque todo le daba vueltas, y el pelirrojo le dio una fuerte patada al perro que le dejo medio inconsciente.

Kagami se llevó a Kuroko fuera de la cancha, aunque ahora... Mucha gente le podía ver, ¿qué hacer con él? La única solución que se le ocurría era llevarlo a su casa y matarlo ahí. Kuroko, quien ya se había orientado y recuperado del golpe, aunque aún seguía sangrando y la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, al ver que Kagami estaba distraído aprovechó para morderle el cuello sin preocuparse por el daño que le hacía, el pelirrojo gritó y le cogió del pelo, casi arrancándoselo, quizá habría sido mejor no haber hecho eso.

-Joder, suelta -Kagami apretaba los dientes sintiendo que su piel sería arrancada si Kuroko no abría la boca, la sangre comenzó a bajar abundante por su cuello-. ¡Suelta! Ngh.

Estaban en una callejón donde casi nadie frecuentaba aquel lugar, estaba oscuro ya que los altos edificios no permitían que el sol entrase por ahí. Finalmente Kagami consiguió que Kuroko dejase de morderle, pero con un trozo menos de piel en su cuello que sangraba a montones. Le tiró contra la pared, haciendo que el peliceleste gimiese.

-Hijo de puta... -gruñó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados mientras una de sus manos tapaba la herida.

Kuroko le miraba jadeante y desafiante, su mirada no mostraba miedo.

-No voy a huir, Kagami-kun, si me matas la policía lo sabrá y pagarás condena por ello.

-¿De veras? -Kagami sonrió y se acercó a Kuroko cogiéndole del cuello-. ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu querido Kise?

Kuroko abrió los ojos.

-No... No puede ser... -murmuró el peliceste, Kagami comenzó a asentir levemente-. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

El tigre apretó más fuerte el cuello de Kuroko, esta vez con dos manos impidiéndole respirar. Kuroko intentaba zafarse de Kagami de alguna manera pero este no soltaba, le hacía daño, mucho daño, le estaba partiendo la garganta, ya no podía ni tragar saliva. Notaba que moriría pronto, pero Kagami parecía sonreír, ¿acaso le daba igual matar a su amigo? Eso parecía... Los ojos de Kuroko fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta que este quedó totalmente inmóvil y... muerto. Kagami dejó que cayese al suelo, él estaba sintiendo que se mareaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero si alguien les encontraba ahí sería un gran problema. Se arrancó la manga de su camisa y se la ató alrededor de su cuello, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para parar un poco la hemorragia, después cogió a Kuroko en brazos, cualquiera podía decir que está desmayado, pero su cabeza estaba teñida por a sangre, y las manos de Kagami y parte de su cara también. Así que decidió tomar una ruta por los callejones.

Kagami llegó sin problemas a casa con Kuroko en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta y entró desplomándose... Le estaba costando bastante seguir consciente, debía curarse esa herida ya si no quería morir. Fue al baño y del botiquín sacó alcohol. Se quitó la manga del cuello y comenzó a echarse el alcohol en la herida que seguía sangrando, dolía, pero debía soportarlo. Después con una aguja e hilo procedió a coserse lo que Kuroko le había hecho.

-Mierda, joder... -atravesó su piel con la aguja juntando una parte de piel con la otra, cerrando un poco su herida-. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito Kuroko! Ah...

Entre varios gemidos, quejas y gritos de dolor Kagami terminó por cerrarse la herida más o menos, se echó nuevamente alcohol y algo de desinfectante en ella. Seguía sangrando pero ya no tanto como antes y decidió ponerse una gasa para taparlo. Se tomaría una pastilla también para aliviar el dolor. Había dejado el cuarto de baño con manchas de sangre, aunque no le importó porque luego lo limpiaría, ahora debía esconder a Kuroko con los otros tres cadáveres. Después de hacer todo eso bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano donde se encontraba Aomine, o eso esperaba. Sí, ahí seguía su querido peliazul.

-Aomine -saludó, sonriendo-. Ya he vuelto, me he encargado de que Kuroko no nos moleste nunca más aunque he tenido unos cuantos problemas con él -se acercó a él y le mostró la gasa ensangrentada del cuello que tapaba la herida real-. El muy cabrón me mordió y me arrancó un cacho de piel, pero creo que estoy bien.

-Ka... Kagami... ¿Cómo... Cómo puedes...? -Daiki se quedó horrorizado-. Realmente lo has matado... -Daiki se acurrucó hecho un ovillo, llorando y temblando, todo esto estaba comenzando a ser horroroso y perturbador, Kagami estaba acabando con todos sus amigos... ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Sus compañeros de baloncesto?

-Lo siento Aomine, tuve que hacerlo, las personas tienen que aprender que tú eres mío y de nadie más.

-Vete, Kagami.

-¿Eh?

-Vete, por favor, prefiero estar aquí solo.

Dos días después las cosas se habían "calmado" un poco. La herida de Kagami, aunque no hubiese tenido atención médica y la había curado el solo, parecía estar bastante bien. Aomine seguía encerrado en aquella jaula. Era por la mañana y Taiga bajó darle el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Aomine -sonrió.

-Déjame ducharme Kagami... -Aomine parecía estar sin ganas de nada, o ya no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus ojos azules estaban apagados-. Ya es bastante vergonzoso que limpies otras cosas por mí...

-No, Aomine -abrió la jaula dejándole el plato de comida-. Debes comer más, estás adelgazando.

-Necesito moverme, Kagami, en serio... No puedo estar aquí encerrado más -la voz de Daiki era tranquila y su mirada mostraba tristeza-. Llevo una semana aquí... ¿Por qué me haces esto? No voy a huir, tampoco quiero...

-¿Como sé que no me mientes, Aomine? No quiero que me denuncies.

-Has acabado con todos mis amigos... Y yo sigo siendo un idiota que te quiere... No puedo perdonar lo que has hecho pero tampoco puedo entregarte a nadie... ¿Lo entiendes? -Aomine sacó su brazo fuera de los barrotes-. Dame la mano.

Taiga no supo que hacer en un principio pero lentamente acercó su cuerpo más cerca de la jaula y cogió la mano de Aomine, con cariño. Hacía una semana que no le tocaba, y realmente le echaba de menos...

Las palabras de Aomine no eran ninguna mentira, él seguía queriendo a Kagami pero la idea de tener a un psicópata como pareja no le agradaba mucho, de esa manera Aomine no podría tener a nadie como amigo, no podría hablar con nadie y no podría mirar a nadie... Tenía que afrontar esta situación de alguna manera y aunque malos pensamientos llegasen a su cabeza debía superarlos, era duro saber que tu novio había matado a tus amigos por celos, era duro saber que te vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día... Pero tampoco podía llamar a la policía, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente no. Kagami tenía mil cosas buenas y unas cuantas malas, de las peores que podía existir. Intentaría dejar su relación con él y empezar una nueva vida en otro país, olvidarse de todo y conocer nueva gente, aunque después de lo ocurrido no podría fiarse de nadie... Pero necesitaba tiempo para decírselo.

-Venga, Kagami... Sabes que quieres que te abrace y te bese... Esta vez podemos llegar a algo más, ¿no quieres?

Kagami asintió levemente sonrojado.

-Haré lo que quieras... Sabes que lo estás deseando, iremos a mi casa... -estrechó su mano con la de Kagami.

-Está bien... -Kagami se alzó del suelo y cogió la llave abriendo la puerta de la jaula.

Después, con otra llave más pequeña le quitó la esposa a Aomine del tobillo, haciendo que este tuviese vía libre para salir de aquella jaula. El tobillo de Aomine estaba algo hinchado y con leves rozaduras. Al levantarse para andar casi se cae, pues sus piernas, después de una semana sin andar, no pudieron resistir su peso. Kagami le ayudó cogiéndole para que no se cayese.

-¿Estás bien, Aomine?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Kagami llevó a Aomine hasta su casa. Al principio tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, pero minutos después sus ojos ya veían perfectamente, todo se veía tan grande... Estaba realmente alegre de haber podido salir de ahí, de esa jaula en la cual parecía un perro. Aomine y Kagami no hablaron por el camino hasta que llegaron a casa de Aomine, donde este se fue a dar una buena ducha. _"¿Habrá sido lo mejor soltarte, Aomine? ¿Y si tus palabras eran falsas? Aunque no parecías decir ninguna mentira... Sé que te cuesta asimilar que he matado a tus amigos, pero debes comprenderlo... Lo hago para estar juntos, siempre juntos"._

-Kagami -la voz del peliazul sonó entrando por la puerta del salón, llevaba una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura-. Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que vuelvas a matar a nadie -se sentó junto a él-. ¿A ti no te duele aquí? -señaló su pecho, Kagami negó con la cabeza-. Pues a mí sí, es difícil de sobrellevar, Kagami, no sabes cuanto, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo... Por favor.

-No voy a prometerte nada, si tú no vas con nadie yo no haré nada.

Aomine realmente le tenía cierto miedo a Kagami, ¿sería el pelirrojo capaz de hacerle algo físico? ¿Cómo matarlo? Deseaba no descubrirlo, así que de momento le haría caso en lo que decía, no quería que sus compañeros de baloncesto muriesen, ni nadie más. Aomine comenzó a besar a Kagami suavemente en los labios, los había echado de menos después de una semana... Aunque si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir entre Momoi y Kagami, habría preferido tener a Kagami, Aomine había descubierto que le quería más de lo que uno podía esperarse. Tal como estaba actuando no era la mejor manera, cualquiera habría denunciado al tigre y cualquiera dejaría de hablarle, pero Aomine no podía...

Kagami aferró sus manos en el pelo azul y mojado de Aomine, acariciándolo mientras el beso se hacía mucho más húmedo y apasionado. Los dos mantenían los ojos cerrados, notando la eléctrica sensación que recorría sus cuerpos. Aomine, sin previo aviso, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Kagami, explorando cada rincón para luego juguetear con la lengua de su contrario.

Se separaron para coger aire y mirarse, un hilo de saliva les unía. Los dos podían sentir como el calor comenzaba a subir sus grandes cuerpos. "¿Qué voy a hacerlo con el novio que ha matado a mis amigos? Sí, tal vez yo también esté loco, aunque no puedo decir eso de _yo te amo más_ , porque Kagami ha hecho cosas, aunque horribles, para demostrar que me quiere más que a nadie", pensó Aomine. Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, moviéndose y probando la boca del otro; Aomine sin esperarlo más subió a Kagami encima de sus piernas y le quitó la camisa comenzando a lamerle los pezones, sonriendo al ver como Kagami gemía y pronunciaba su nombre entre constantes jadeos, eso provocaba que Aomine se excitase cada más. Aomine subió su cabeza poco a poco, proporcionándole a Taiga húmedos y salvajes besos por el cuello y por la clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva, marcándole con sus dientes haciéndole ver que él era de su propiedad, el joven pelirrojo no podía evitar soltar gemidos por su boca, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que todas las sensaciones de placer recorriesen su cuerpo.

-A... Aomine... ~ -soltó un gemido-. Estás siendo demasiado suave...

-¿Suave? -sonrió de medio lado-. Yo te daré lo que es suave, idiota.

Aomine disfrutaba tanto que Kagami dijera su nombre en voz alta, entre gemidos, entre jadeos, eso hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas, excitándolo hasta el punto de volverle loco como si aquella palabra fuera gasolina.. Aomine desabrochó los pantalones de Kagami dejando ver su gran erección, metió las manos en sus calzoncillos sin avisar, cosa que hizo que Kagami pegase otro fuerte gemido, y comenzó a mover el miembro de Kagami de arriba abajo, pero sus movimientos no eran suaves ni lentos, más bien rápidos y constantes. Taiga jadeaba rápidamente tapándose las boca, estaba sonrojado, y no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos de vez en cuando. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar ante las oleadas de placer que la mano de Aomine le proporcionaba, no podía reprimir esos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. En poco acabó por eyacular manchando de líquido blanco la mano de Aomine.

-Vaya... Kagami... -se lamió la mano-. Estás muy rico, ¿Sabías?

-Ca... ¡Calla! -gritó, sonrojándose.

Aomine se quitó la toalla que cubría su miembro también erecto, el cual debía ahora ser correspondido por Kagami. Acabó de desnudar al pelirrojo y Aomine llevó su dedo índice y corazón dentro de la boca de Taiga, para que los lamiera y los lubricara, y con la otra mano comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a Kagami. Quitó los dedos, los cuales estaban bien ensalivados y pegajosos, y comenzó a introducirlos dentro de la entrada de Taiga, primero uno, con cuidado, moviéndolo para relajar su zona, para que se acostumbrase; Kagami sentía una extraña sensación, y no sabía si le gustaba o no, sabía que dolía. Cuando lo creyó conveniente Aomine metió el otro, y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo primero con calma y luego acelerando el ritmo; Kagami mantenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, soltando leves gemidos de dolor que pronto comenzaron a intensificarse porque Aomine movía sus dedos más rápido dentro de él.

-Joder, Aomine... Ah... Esto duele... -le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás, Kagami -se lamió los labios juguetón.

La entrada de Kagami parecía acostumbrarse rápido a los dedos de Aomine, pues pasó de sentir dolor a sentir una sensación de placer. Aomine disfrutaba viendo aquella cara que tenía, sonrojada de placer, él había provocado que Kagami pusiese esa cara tan maravillosa, por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pasando...

Aomine cogió su miembro manteniéndolo firme y comenzó a introducírselo lentamente dentro de Kagami. Al principio Taiga se mordió el labio conteniendo el dolor pero a medida que Aomine iba entrando dentro de él acabó por sentir otra cosa... Algo medio entre placer y dolor.

-Está completamente dentro, Kagami, ¿Estás bien? Pareces asustado.

-E... Estoy bien -Kagami parecía estar algo tenso encima de Aomine-. Es solo que... debo acostumbrarme...

-¿Qué pasará si me muevo? -Aomine comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

-Ah... Ah... No... Duele... Ah...

Aomine jadeaba inaudiblemente a medida que aceleraba el ritmo. Kagami le pedía más a pesar de que le dolía, aunque no lo dijese podía ver perfectamente como el pelirrojo estaba llorando. Hasta que por finalmente, los gritos de Kagami no eran nada más que de placer.

-Ah~ Kagami, joder, voy a correrme...

Las embestidas de Aomine en el interior de Kagami se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidas, más salvajes. Se estaba muy bien dentro de Taiga, se sentía como si un mar de placer inundara su propio cuerpo. Aomine comenzó a sentir pequeñas pulsaciones, acompañadas de contracciones musculares en su pene y una sensación de gozo en el bajo vientre; el peliazul soltó un medio chillido y medio gemido de placer cuando supo que estaba eyaculando dentro de Taiga, aliviándose de pronto. Taiga también chilló, y segundos poco después eyaculó él, manchando el vientre de Aomine.

Taiga se tumbó sobre el sofá, mirando el techo e intentando calmar su respiración mientras Aomine hacía lo mismo. Ahora sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de Kagami... Aún así recordó lo que hizo, y se sentía mal en cierta manera de hacer esto... "Encontraré la solución, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi... Siempre os recordaré, me duele... De verdad que me duele haberos perdido, pero necesito tiempo... Tiempo para dejar a Kagami, le amo, pero no quiero estar con una persona así".

-Aomine... Eres el mejor -dijo Kagami, feliz.

-Yo... Yo también -sonrió.

El verano llegó y las clases terminaron, el año que viene irían a la universidad pero Kagami aún no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. No buscó trabajo y ahora no tenía tiempo de hacerlo, pues se había ido con Aomine a la casa de campo donde se encontraban los padres del peliazul para pasar una temporada ahí. Desde entonces Aomine no se había acercado a nadie e incluso había dejado el equipo de baloncesto por petición de Kagami, y lo bueno era que Taiga no había matado a nadie... Aunque Aomine aún seguía recordando a sus amigos y aún se preguntaba como era que Kagami no sentía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. En fin... Sabía que era hora de dejarle pronto... Aomine realmente no quería seguir con él por mucho que le quisiese.

Los padres de Aomine eran dos personas agradables, pero aún no sabían que ellos dos eran novios.

-Oh, tú debes de ser Kagami -sonrió la madre, parecía una persona bastante joven y su pelo era del mismo color azul que el de Aomine-. Daiki me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Es un placer poder conocerte en persona.

-Igualmente -dijo Kagami entrando dentro de casa junto a Aomine.

Vivían en medio de un campo, con una granja donde había gallinas, ovejas, cabras y una vaca, además de varios caballos en establos. También tenían campos con maíz, cultivaban tomates, lechugas... Todo tipo de verduras y frutas. Era un ambiente agradable, y hacía muchísima calor, lo bueno es que también había una enorme piscina en la cual Aomine y Kagami se pasaban la mayoría del día.

Por las mañanas ayudaban a alimentar a los animales, Kagami tenía un serio problema con los caballos porque parecía que le tenían manía o algo, y encima había perros... Aomine los soltaba aposta para que fuesen a por Kagami. Y todos los días, después de comer, sentados en la terraza viendo el paisaje, se comían una sandía entera entre los dos. Las cosas parecían ir tan bien...

El peor día de Kagami fue cuando la madre de Aomine le enseñó a montar a caballo a él y a su hijo, y en un paseo que hicieron por los caminos de ahí el caballo de Kagami se encabronó y comenzó a correr como un desesperado haciendo que Taiga cayese justo en un charco de barro. Lo bueno es que no se escapó, y Aomine pudo soltarse unas buenas risas. No había mucho más que hacer ahí, y, a mediados de julio Kagami preparó unos deliciosos platos de comida para todos.

-Cocinar se me da muy bien, ¿a qué sí, Aomine? -preguntó Kagami sirviendo los platos al padre, a la madre y a Aomine-. Espero que os guste el pollo al horno que he hecho, me he esforzado bastante.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que se le da bien hacer -rió Aomine.

-Oye, ¡es es mentira! Bueno, adelante, comed.

-Gracias por la comida -dijo la madre de Aomine.

Al terminar la comida, algo realmente malo pasó con los padres de Aomine. Estos comenzaron a toser, sin poder parar, Aomine los observaba asustado, sin saber que hacer. Su padre cayó al suelo, tenía una mano sobre la garganta pareciendo que no podía respirar.

-¡Oi! ¿¡Qué demonios os pasa!? -gritó Aomine. Kagami observaba la situación con una ligera sonrisa, sentado sobre la silla.

Y finalmente... Los padres de Aomine murieron. El peliazul chillaba desesperado, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y giró su vista hacia Kagami.

-¿Lo... Lo has hecho tú...? -Aomine mantenía los ojos muy abiertos con el cuerpo de su madre en sus brazos. Kagami asintió y Aomine comenzó a negar con la cabeza-. No... ¿Cómo...? ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE MATAR A MIS PADRES!?

-Ellos me molestaban -dijo Kagami tranquilamente-. Estaban mucho tiempo contigo y eso me molestaba en serio, me pone celoso que estés con otros que no sean yo, ya lo sabes, Aomine, no sé por qué te pones de esa manera.

-¡PERO SON MIS PADRES! -Aomine estaba fuera de sí, temblando, aún seguía impactado-. Son mis padres... -comenzó a llorar, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Su comida estaba envenenada -Kagami se levantó de la mesa-. Al principio los pude soportar... Pero creo que fue matarlos fue la mejor opción, ahora podemos tener intimidad.

-¿Intimidad? -Aomine se alzó del suelo y cogió a Kagami por el cuello de la camisa-. ¡He perdonado que matases a Satsuki, a Kuroko, a Kise y a Himuro! ¡Nadie te habría perdonado como yo lo hice! ¡Pero esto se acabó! -le soltó con rabia-. Voy a llamar a la policía... He perdonado eso pero que mates a mis padres no lo pienso perdonar, esto es inhumano, eres un maldito monstruo, Kagami, ¡monstruo!

-¿Monstruo?

Aomine fue al salón donde estaba el teléfono fijo. No, esta vez no iba a perdonarlo, ¡había matado a sus padres, demonios! Comenzó a marcar el número.

-Aomine, no voy a permitir que llames -Kagami había cortado con un cuchillo el cable del teléfono fijo-. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No comprendes que lo hice para tenerte siempre? Veía que tus padres me querían apartar de ti y los tuve que envenenar...

-Estás... ¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! Creí que habías cambiado... Pero tú... Tú sigues siendo el mismo... ¡Aléjate de mi vida! ¡Esto es un infierno! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero estar nunca más contigo! -las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Aomine como gotas de lluvia en una tarde de invierno, mojando el suelo de madera del salón-. ¡Esta vez te odio, Kagami! Jamás voy a perdonarte esto... Jamás.

-Aomine... -Taiga frunció el ceño.

-Mis padres... Joder... Mis padres -Daiki estaba exasperado andando de un lado a otro-. ¡Joder que te vayas! Juro que voy a matarte si no lo haces.

-No, Aomine... -Kagami comenzó a llorar también-. Solo quería que fuésemos felices los dos solos, tú y yo, no necesitamos a nadie más...

Aomine se acercó a él metiéndole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Sabes que es odiar a una persona? Pues eso no es nada comparado como lo que siento por ti, en serio, me dan ganas de vomitar solo te verte -apretó los puños-. ¡Vete! Juro que la policía vendrá a por ti y te hará pagar por todo lo que hiciste... Lo juro, de verdad, esta vez no hay perdón.

-¡NO! -gritó esta Taiga-. No, no, si no estás conmigo no vas a estar con nadie -Kagami se acercó a él con el cuchillo cogido fuertemente en su mano-. No voy a dejarte Aomine, voy a obligar a que estés conmigo sea como sea – Aomine le cogió de las muñecas y los dos comenzaron a forcejear, Daiki quería quitarle el cuchillo a Kagami pero este se resistía y lo retenía en su mano.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, hice mal en estar contigo todo este tiempo... Debí haberte entregado desde el principio -gruñía Aomine-. Te perdonaré solo si me devuelves a las personas que me has arrebatado, y no creo que puedas hacerlo, así que vete a la mierda, ¡vete de mi vida, monstruo!

-¡Todo lo que hago es por nosotros! Y si no puedo tenerte vivo voy a tenerte muerto... -Kagami le dio una patada a Aomine en sus partes bajas haciendo que este le soltase del agarre, Kagami, aprovechando eso, quiso rajarlo, pero Aomine fue rápido y lo esquivó-. ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de esta casa? Que ahora conozco todo lo que hay en ella.

Taiga estaba cerca de un mueble y de un cajón sacó una pistola que su padre guardaba "por si acaso". Aomine abrió los ojos, no se había acordado de ese detalle.

-No serás capaz de matarme, Kagami -Aomine puso sus manos justo delante de él.

-Dime... ¿Vas a estar conmigo? -Taiga apuntó con la pistola a Aomine. Este tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, Kagami apretó el gatillo clavándole la bala en el hombro.

-¡Ah! -Aomine se tapó el agujero con su otra mano, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-¿Vas a estar conmigo? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡No, no pienso estar con un perturbado como tú! ¡No pienso perdonarte nunca lo que has hecho, no después de haber matado a mis padres! -Kagami disparó tres veces, las balas atravesaron la pierna de Aomine, que hizo que cayese al suelo, el estómago, y el brazo. Aomine comenzó a llorar, sabía que iba a morir-. Mátame, hijo de puta, yo no pienso estar contigo.

-Sí, estarás siempre conmigo, Aomine, te amo y siempre te amaré -el último disparo atravesó la cabeza de Aomine haciendo que sus ojos quedaran en blanco, cayó al suelo, formando un pequeño charco de sangre. Kagami se acercó a él, agachándose y abrazándole, comenzando a llorar-. Lo siento Aomine... -le abrazó más fuerte-. Moriré contigo... Para estar siempre a tu lado, tuve que matarte porque me obligaste... No iba a permitir que nadie te tuviese.

Kagami dejó reposar a Aomine en el suelo, y le cogió del mano llevándose la pistola al cuello, entonces, sin dudarlo disparó y se mató, cayendo tumbado justo al lado de Aomine, cogido a su mano. Había prometido estar siempre junto a él, y así lo cumplió.

 **FIN, DIOOOS YA NO PUEDO MÁS XDDDD**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí no sé XD**

 **Espero los reviews.**

 **Gracias**


End file.
